


Kokoro x Kokoro

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Tantas vezes ele buscava expressar suas preocupações. Ligava, mandava e-mails, passava noites em claro esperando uma mensagem. Mas suas palavras pareciam não alcançar o Kuruta, e o coração de Leorio despedaçava-se aos pouquinhos. Um sentimento irracional? Talvez. Um amor não merecido? Provavelmente. Leorio não se importava, pois nunca deixaria de amar. E, também aos pouquinhos, ele descobriu que os gestos são as melhores palavras.





	1. Porquês

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Leorio’s POV – dez capítulos ao todo

Uma vez, ela me perguntou por que eu ainda gosto de você. Sendo racional, não existe motivo, sabe? Você nunca confia em mim, vive me chamando de idiota e se envolve em uns perigos que deixam meu coração agitado. Se eu não durmo à noite, não é só por causa das provas, da matéria que não entendi ou das críticas ácidas da Dra. Michelle. É porque você não atendeu minha ligação, não respondeu meu e-mail, não mandou nenhuma mensagem para provar que ainda está vivo.

Tudo bem, eu sei que a pergunta da Arrietty foi retórica. Ela está na mesma situação que eu. Ama um idiota suicida que só consegue pensar em uma vingança sem futuro. Que merda é o coração, não é? Eu com certeza estaria muito mais feliz namorando a Samantha. Ou até mesmo o Benjamin, aquele amor de garoto. Eu estaria muito mais tranquilo se minha maior preocupação fosse acordar pela manhã e descobrir que o Kurode comeu meu caderno.

Acontece que eu acordo pensando em você. E durmo pensando em você. Porque a ligação não foi atendida, o e-mail não foi respondido, e a caixa de mensagens do celular continua tão vazia quanto minha mente antes de eu tomar uma boa dose de café. Não me censure por isso. Eu sei. Eu _sei_... Os olhos são importantes para você. Nós nunca nos desapegados do passado tão fácil assim.

Mas, sabe... Quando a Arrietty me fez aquela pergunta, eu não soube responder. Não porque eu não tenha meus motivos para continuar gostando... Posso te garantir que os tenho de sobra! É que... Kurapika... Eu não consegui pensar em uma resposta simplesmente porque nunca me passou pela cabeça questionar por que eu amo você.


	2. Visita

Eu nunca me vi como um homem inseguro. Mas você... você tem esse jeito de me deixar sem base. Esse jeito só seu de olhar, de dizer meu nome. E eu fico como um bobo, escutando suas palavras, vendo sua expressão frustrada e seus toques frios. Sabia que, nos últimos meses, você passou a mexer nos cabelos? Acho que é porque eles estão mais compridos. E eu gosto assim.

Você demora tanto a me fazer visitas. Acho que, da próxima vez que vier, seus cabelos estarão na cintura. E eu vou te provocar, dizendo que quero fazer tranças nele. E você vai franzir a testa e dizer que eu sou bobo. E eu sou mesmo! Não ligo de me chamar assim...

Nos poucos dias em que posso ter você por perto, eu quero fazer tantas coisas. Passear pela cidade, tomar sorvete, ouvir sua voz... nem que seja apenas para te ouvir reclamando. Qualquer coisa é melhor que o silêncio que você sempre me dá. E, quando a noite chega, nós sentamos na sala, assistindo a alguns filmes, e você brinca de esfregar os pés nas costas do Kurode.

Eu tento fazer de conta que não te vejo chorando. E você não chora. Não de soltar lágrimas. Sua tristeza está aí dentro. Você _chora_ por dentro. Eu percebo, Kurapika... Percebo claramente quando apareço na sala para anunciar que o almoço está pronto e vejo você parado diante da janela, fitando seu reflexo. É época de chuvas. E as gotas que escorrem pelo vidro até parecem escapar do reflexo de seus olhos.


	3. Alucinações

Você foi embora de novo. Como sempre faz. Eu fiquei parado na estação, vendo suas roupas balançarem com a brisa enquanto subia os degraus do dirigível. Eu acenei para você, mas você não acenou para mim.

Agora eu estou aqui sentado, olhando aquela foto. Bate uma nostalgia, sabe? Nós tínhamos acabado de sair da mansão dos Zoldyck, e eu ainda estremecia por causa da visão do Mike. Tudo parecia tão calmo naquela época. Nossos desejos, nossos sonhos, nossos sorrisos. Até que veio a tempestade, e eu achei que te perderia. Mas não perdi. Perdi, sim. Porque você se foi. E agora eu estou olhando a foto, perguntando-me por que te deixei ir.

O despertador toca, anunciando a hora de acordar, mas eu já estou acordado há muito tempo, porque tive aquele sonho, aquele sonho outra vez. Sonhei que você morria. Eu tentei te ligar inúmeras vezes. Você nunca atendeu. E o tempo foi passando, mas a saudade, não.

Levanto-me. Visto minhas roupas. Pego o metrô até a faculdade. A aula é normal. Passo na biblioteca, pego alguns livros. Almoço com a Sam e a Aya. Converso com o professor que é pediatra em um hospital próximo. Chego em casa e tento te ligar de novo, mas você ainda não atende. Olho a foto, único contato que tenho com você. Só quero perguntar se está tudo bem.

Acabo caindo no sono com o celular na mão. Só percebo isso quando o sinto vibrar em meus dedos. Atendo, aflito. Escuto sua voz me cumprimentando. Meu nome. Só meu nome. E eu me sinto feliz. Muito feliz. Até que eu acordo de novo. É. Acho que só tenho a foto mesmo.


	4. Motivos

Você veio correndo de repente. Eu não entendo nada enquanto você segura no batente da porta, ofegando. Vejo seus olhos tingidos de vermelho. Só então deixo a embalagem cair, espalhando macarrão para todo lado. E daí que você quase arrombou a porta do nada? E daí que se deu o direito de aparecer do nada depois de recusar tantas ligações, tantos e-mails, tantos sonhos? Eu já estou correndo também. E você corre de volta e se joga em meus braços.

Dura um breve instante. Apenas até você confirmar que sou real. Seus lábios tremem, e você sorri. Kurode não sabe o que se passa entre nós. Está concentrado demais catando macarrão do piso. E eu sou só perguntas. O que aconteceu? Por que isso de repente? Por que está ofegante?

E você fica tão tímido. Não deve estar nada bem. Se eu estivesse no hospital, sacaria um termômetro na hora para confirmar se não é febre. Mas você balança a cabeça, prometendo que está tudo bem. E dá meia volta, como se quisesse ir embora. E isso dói com uma profundidade...

Eu puxo você, te abraçando por trás. Depois de todo esse tempo, achou mesmo que eu te deixaria ir embora? Seu... seu... seu desgraçado! Está sentindo isso? Está sentindo?! Eu sei que está! É tão forte, que reverbera por seu corpo. E está encostado contra sua pele. Meu coração bate tão forte que não parece humano. Eu escuto o riso. Você está rindo de mim! Vira o rosto, quase encostando seu nariz no meu. E seu semblante é tão doce que não parece você.

“Eu só ia trancar a porta,” você diz.

Mas eu não solto você. Estou chocado demais. Estou triste demais. Estou feliz demais.

Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que você me deixa sem base.


	5. Temor

Eu acabei comprando chá porque você gosta. Viu como faço todas as suas vontades? Enquanto você segura a xícara, observando a água mudar de cor lentamente, eu esquento minhas mãos na caneca de café, esperando suas palavras. Temos um tempo só nosso agora, mas eu sinto uma agonia. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido para você aparecer assim, sem avisar, quase derrubando tudo que via pela frente.

Reparo em seus cabelos. Estão mais compridos ainda. Até quando vai deixá-los crescer? Eu gosto dessa visão, sabe? Acho que combina com o seu jeito. Resisto ao impulso de te tocar, fazer carinho... Para minha surpresa, você beberica o chá e abre um sorriso sereno. Seus olhos mansos deságuam em mim.

“Senti saudades.”

Desvio o rosto sem acreditar. Quando você diria uma coisa desses? Mas deve ser mesmo sério, porque você segura minha mão e espera. Eu não te olho, então você chama meu nome. E, quando nossos olhares se encontram, você explica tudo. Conta sobre suas últimas buscas, sobre o inimigo que enfrentou, sobre as ameaças dele...

“Achei que tivessem te capturado. Achei que você tivesse morrido.”

Sinto meu coração apertar. Então, só assim para você me fazer uma visita? Devo ser muito transparente, porque você pede desculpas. Eu me levanto e caminho até a sala. A caneca ainda esquenta minha mão. Parado diante da janela, tento não pensar em tudo. Nas ligações, nos e-mails, nos sonhos... Nada disso nunca teve importância para você. Então, por que devo te dar atenção agora?

Você me segue até a sala. Observa de longe.

“Manter-me distante é uma forma de protegê-lo. Estou lidando com pessoas perigosas,” você diz.

Mas eu sou teimoso. Você _sabe_ que eu sou teimoso.

“Eu não preciso de proteção.”

“Mas precisa de mim.”

Seu desgraçado...

“E eu preciso de você.”

Estou ouvindo...

“Eu te amo, Leorio.”

Pelo resto da noite, não preciso do café para me aquecer.


	6. Passeio

Cozinhar para dois sempre foi um sonho meu. Acordo de manhã, passeio com o Kurode e depois volto para casa para preparar seu café. Você tem dormido até tarde, pois se acostumou às missões noturnas. Parece um garoto normal quando entra na cozinha esfregando as pálpebras, os cabelos tão bagunçados que chega a ficar bonitinho. Você roubou minhas pantufas, mas eu não ligo. Gosto de vê-lo usando minhas roupas.

“Bom-dia, Bela Adormecida!”

“Cale a boca.”

Eu rio demais. Você come os pratos que preparo com tanta vontade. É um pouco estranho, porque eu mesmo não suporto minha comida. Mas você talvez goste, pois tem gosto de caseiro. Talvez... Só espero que você ainda me ame quando eu queimar seu miojo.

No final da tarde, nós saímos para uma volta. Você enrola a guia do Kurode em seu pulso e sorri ao vê-lo balançar a cauda. Acho que vou ficar com ciúmes desse cachorro, porque tudo com ele é “inho” e “lindo”, e comigo é tudo “idiota” e “cale a boca”. Sinceramente, você deveria tratar melhor seu namorado, não acha?

Se as pessoas percebem, se elas fazem cara feia, eu não estou nem aí. Só tenho olhos para seu sorriso sereno e seus cabelos caindo sobre os ombros. Passo os dedos por eles, sentindo a textura. E você me olha com ar de pergunta. Ainda não se acostumou às carícias. Às vezes, até estremece ao mais leve toque. Na noite passada, sua vergonha era tanta quando te puxei para um beijo, que seus olhos brilharam escarlates na penumbra do quarto.

“Obrigado,” murmuro.

Você ainda não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas desvia o rosto.

“Não há de quê.”

E eu começo a rir enquanto te abraço pela cintura.


	7. Desperto

O coração é mesmo uma merda. Ele deixa a gente ficar feliz e suave. Não nos prepara para os baques da vida. E, quando os baques acontecem, é como cair do topo da Arena Celestial. Não. É pior. Você já estará morto há muito tempo antes de atingir o solo. Mas, quando você cai nas andanças da vida, não importa por quanto tempo sua queda perdure. O impacto no chão sempre vai doer com a força de um mundo inteiro.

Você foi embora. Você simplesmente foi embora. Não disse um “tchau”. Não disse um “até logo”. Você só... sumiu.

Eu acordei feliz. Tateei a cama com o braço antes de me dar conta de que estava sozinho. Que milagre! Você levantando antes de mim! Talvez estivesse no banheiro. Mas, antes mesmo de chegar no corredor, senti o mau presságio. Não havia sons no meu apartamento. Não havia o roçar leve de suas roupas quando você caminha sonolento. Não havia o ruído da escova descendo por seus cabelos. Não havia o gorgolejar do seu chocolate quente sendo despejado na caneca de porcelana. Não havia sequer o murmúrio da chuva batendo na janela.

Percorri os cômodos mesmo assim. Zanzando como um fantasma, apesar de saber que estava sozinho. Conferi o celular, mas não havia ligações ou mensagens. Conferi o computador, mas não havia e-mail. E o Kurode estava deitado na cozinha, erguendo aqueles olhinhos melosos, como se também perguntasse onde você estava.

Eu não chorei. Ainda estava caindo. Ainda não tinha sentido o impacto. Então, voltei para o quarto e, sem razão, olhei o criado mudo. Seus brincos estavam bem ali. Brilhando escarlates. Como a cor dos seus olhos quando você me beijava.


	8. Feridas

Eu não presto muita atenção no livro. É uma mera distração enquanto aguardo neste ônibus sacolejante. A Doutora Michelle não diz nada. Ela nunca gostou de desperdiçar saliva. Apenas fica quieta em seu canto, os braços cruzados. Está olhando para mim. Os olhos quase suaves por trás dos óculos. Levanta uma das mãos e, por um instante aterrador, penso que tocará meus cabelos, mas ela apenas esfrega o pescoço, resmungando de cansaço.

O vilarejo é pobre e insalubre. Não gosto de lugares assim. Eles sempre me trazem uma sensação de desalento, de enjoo. Apesar da dureza da vida, as crianças ainda sorriem. Elas nunca viram um Hunter antes e ficam animadas. Pulam em cima de mim, agarrando meu braço. Um homem velho ralha com elas e brande seu cajado. Ouço o som dos risos e dos pés quando o pequeno grupo sai em debandada.

E os dias seguem assim. Eu, Michelle e Aya cuidamos das pessoas e mantemos as criaturas da floresta afastadas. Nos últimos meses, elas têm se tornado bastante agressivas, e ninguém sabe o porquê. De vez em quando, aparece um homem com ferimentos terríveis. Aya não tem um pingo de nojo. Atende a todos com um sorriso gentil. Eu fico olhando de longe, pensando no futuro das crianças daqui.

Meu trabalho é investigar a floresta. Droga, por que não mandaram um Beast Hunter? Eu não sei lidar com feras. Felizmente, não preciso. Durante uma ronda, descubro os humanos por trás dessa desordem: mineradores ilegais que invadiram o território das feras e as expulsaram com armas. Não é à toa que estavam se aproximando dos limites do vilarejo. Eu não tenho pena de pessoas assim. Prendo todos eles.

A Doutora Michelle não me dá parabéns. Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. Se ela não acreditasse que eu estava à altura daquele desafio, nunca teria me chamado. Mesmo sabendo isso tudo, fico triste. Poxa, custava um tapinha no ombro, um sorriso? Que nada! Ela apenas diz que voltaremos à faculdade na semana seguinte.

Passo a noite vigiando os mineradores ilegais. A polícia já está a caminho. Um deles chora. Fica murmurando que não tinha escolha, que teve de aceitar o trabalho para alimentar sua esposa e os filhos. Por causa das atitudes dele, os filhos de outras pessoas quase se machucaram. Poderiam ter morrido até. Uma criança não tem qualquer defesa contra aquelas feras. Eu ofereço um copo d’ água a ele.

Não gosto de ouvir lamentações.


	9. Contentamento

Ela é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Um pingo de gente com olhinhos brilhantes e dedinhos incrivelmente fortes. Quando Paula disse que teria o terceiro filho, eu quase derrubei os livros que carregava. De novo?! Naquela época, ainda não dava para ver a barriga. Agora seguro o bebê em meus braços. É uma menina, para a alegria de Sophie, a primogênita. Ela diz que será a melhor irmã mais velha do mundo.

A despedida é longa. Nós nos conhecemos na faculdade. Paula já está fazendo o Mestrado. Quer se tornar professora. Ficamos amigos. Eu, ela e Aya, que sempre teve um xodó muito grande por crianças. É outra que certamente terá muitos filhos quando for mais velha. Já estou até imaginando visitá-la daqui a dez, vinte anos, e encontrar uma casa bagunçada e repleta de gritos.

Meu apartamento está silencioso. Em um canto, Kurode termina de destruir meu chinelo. É o quinto par em três meses. Mas o brinquedo para cães que comprei está intacto sobre o tapete da sala.

Arrumo meu quarto. Separo algumas roupas e livros para doação. No meio disso tudo, descubro um único brinco com pedra vermelha. Devolvo-o a onde quer que o tenha encontrado. Aya e Pietro aparecem no final da tarde. Também trouxeram caixas repletas de coisas. Vamos juntos ao centro de recolhimento. As doações são para uma cidade distante que foi vítima de enchentes. As imagens no noticiário não eram nada animadoras.

Compramos uma pizza para comer lá em casa. Pietro implica com Aya o tempo todo. Eu me pego sorrindo. Estar com eles sempre me lembra a época em que participei do Exame Hunter. Os olhos âmbares de Aya têm a mesma vivacidade dos olhos de Gon, mas ela tem uma bondade só dela. E o Pietro, ele é só idiota mesmo.

Kurode é apaixonado pela Aya e chora um pouco quando ela se levanta para ir embora. Os dois se abraçam, e é uma coisa linda ver meu cachorro erguendo as patas daquele jeito, como se pedisse para ela ficar. Pietro sorri por cima do ombro antes de fechar a porta. Recolho o lixo, limpo a mesa de centro. Um banho frio é o último obstáculo antes de deitar na cama.

O dia foi cansativo, mas não estou com sono. Cato um livro qualquer para ler. Kurode deita a meu lado e nós ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Acho que caí no sono, pois acordo com o ruído do celular vibrando. Ele não está na mesa de cabeceira. Tateio o quarto inteiro até encontrá-lo no bolso da calça.

“Alô?” murmuro, esfregando as pálpebras.

Do outro lado da linha, uma espécie de chiado. Parece algo grande movendo-se com velocidade. Então, a voz.

“Leorio? Você está em casa?”

Não respondo. Não consigo responder.

“Você pode abrir a porta quando eu chegar? Eu... não tenho as chaves.”


	10. Amor

O sorriso de Arrietty ao receber a caneca de chocolate quente é indescritível. Parece guardar toda a felicidade do mundo. Fico olhando para ela. Seu rosto sujo, as roupas rasgadas, o pescoço e os braços cobertos por curativos. Ela acompanha a direção do meu olhar e ri.

“Tomei uma surra na última missão.”

Balanço o rosto de leve, concordando.

“É. Estou vendo.”

Não pergunto onde está o Kurapika. Sei que ela não sabe. Ou, se sabe, não irá me responder. Deixo que Arrietty durma na minha cama e me recolho no sofá. Passo a noite em claro. Por volta das sete, desisto de dormir e preparo o café. Para minha surpresa, ela se levanta bem cedo. Surge na cozinha bocejando e toca meu braço de leve ao fitar a sanduicheira. Se queria comer algo mais elaborado, não reclama.

Conversamos sobre banalidades. Ela conta sobre os lugares que tem visto e faz carinho em Kurode. Eu conto sobre a faculdade e os romances que tenho lido.

“Não entendo nenhum deles.”

Ela ri. No final da tarde, cuido de seus ferimentos. Arrietty quase dorme enquanto me observa enrolando as bandagens em seu braço. Pretende ir embora no dia seguinte.

Durmo como uma pedra. Não percebi que estava tão cansado. Quando acordo, Arrietty está preparando o café. Ela vai embora logo em seguida, deixando para trás um Kurode choroso. Antes de fechar a porta, olha por cima do ombro. Diz algumas poucas palavras. Sempre foi assim; nos momentos mais importantes, Arrietty atém-se ao essencial:

“Ele ama você. Por isso foi embora.”

Olho para ela. Não quero responder.

“Eu sei.”

Arrietty fecha a porta, e mais uma vez estou sozinho com Kurode. Procuro no armário, mas não encontro o brinco. Deve ter caído em algum canto difícil de alcançar.

Saio para um passeio. As ruas são as mesmas de quando estava com Kurapika. Um lado meu nega isso. Mas, não. Elas são realmente as mesmas. Quase nada mudou. Só o gosto de andar por elas. A mudança sou eu.

Não demora muito para a Doutora Michelle arranjar mais uma de suas missões loucas. Desse jeito, eu nunca vou me formar! Mas enquanto estou aqui, nesta cidade de fim de mundo, ajudando as pessoas carentes e brincando com as crianças, eu me sinto feliz.

Você ainda não respondeu meus e-mails. Você não atendeu nenhuma das minhas ligações. E eu parei de te ligar há mais de um mês. Sim, eu sinto saudades de quando estávamos juntos. Sim, eu ainda estou bravo por você ter ido embora sem dizer nada. Sim, eu ainda estou te esperando. E aquela pergunta ainda me assombra de vez em quando, mas eu não sei respondê-la.

Porque, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, Kurapika, eu ainda não consigo me questionar por que amo você.

 


End file.
